mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova (Spain)
Nova '''is Spanish entertainment television network owned by Atresmedia. The channel broadcasts series, soap-operas, telenovelas, lifestyle and movies programmings. History '''Nova started its broadcasts in 2005, being the first female DTT channel. It began as a channel dedicated to a conventional audience although, after a while, the channel also began to focus its weekends on a more familiar target audience with series, soap operas, entertainment, films and retransmissions of the most successful contents of the General channels of Atresmedia. In June 2006, the San Sebatián de los Reyes group announced that it was reaching an agreement with CBS Corporation to implement its audiovisual content in Spain as of the start of the 2006/2007 season. The agreement would have guaranteed contents destined to supply both Antena 3 and Antena.Neox and Antena.Nova. Also, the Showtime and UPN channels would have been included, which probably would have replaced Antena.Neox and Antena.Nova, respectively. However, many contents of both CBS and Showtime and UPN already had owners in Spain and several of those series could not have been broadcasted through the group's channels. Even so, it would have reserved all products that did not have owners in Spain, as well as all future products. Finally, Grupo Antena 3 (currently Atresmedia) decided to maintain its brands and contents. On August 6, 2010, the channel changed its name from Antena.Nova to Nova and on October 6 it once again placed its first corporate image. However, on November 5, Nova changed its classic corporate image to a more modern one that mixes pink and white colors. Last Thursday, April 18, 2013, the channel of Atresmedia achieved its historical audience record with a 2.8% share. Thus, in addition to overcoming the direct competition chains such as Divinity or Nueve, Nova also beat the generalist channel Cuatro in the afternoon slot with the telenovela broadcast Mañana es Para Siempre. In the month of November 2013, Nova launched Nova Life, which contains factual programs of both own production and others. This arrived for the day time of Saturdays and Sundays of the channel. Since the month of May 2014, due to the closure of Nitro, Xplora and La Sexta 3, Nova expanded its programming with documentaries and movies in its early mornings, a movie container in prime time weekly called Noche de Película, the inclusion of several series of Nitro and the arrival of new American series and programs for Nova Life, as well as the premiere of new telenovelas and new deliveries of other programs and fictions of the channel. On November 30, 2015 he turned 10 years old. Programmings Telenovelas * Corazón Esmeralda * De Que te Quiero, Te Quiero * El Vuelo de la Victoria * En Tierras Salvajes * Enamorándome de Ramón * Eva la Trailera * Ezel * Hijas de la Luna * Fatmagül'ün Suçu Ne? * Kara Para Aşk * La Doña * La Ley del Corazón * La Vecina * Mi Adorable Maldición * Mi Marido tiene Familia * Papá a Toda Madre * Por Ella soy Ella * Que te Perdone Dios * Rosario * Sin Senos sí hay Paraíso * Sin tu Mirada Series * Bones * Chicago Fire * Death in Paradise * Doctor Foster * Downton Abby * Forever * House * Lucifer * Private Eyes * Rizzoli & Isles * Rookie Blue Lifestyle * B a la Moda * Bricomanía * Cocina con Bruno * Decogarden * Hoy Cocinas Tú * Karlos Arguiñano En Tu Cocina * Mi Casa coma Nueva Logos Antena Nova (2005-2009).png|First logo (2005-2009) Nova (2010-2011).png|Third logo (2010-2011) Nova (2011-2012).png|Fourth logo (2011-2012) Nova (2012-2015).png|Fifth logo (2012-2015) Nova (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Atresmedia Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 2005 Category:Spain Category:Lifestyle television channels